


The Subject of Compensation

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinda fluffy???, Kristanna, but of course our boy Kristoff isn't compensating is he, ish?, jokes about dudes who drive big trucks and whatnot, kinda smutty, lots of talk about male anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 41





	The Subject of Compensation

“Anna look, Mr. Compensating-For-Something is getting gas again.”

Anna looked up and out the window. Sure enough, the massive, lifted, diesel truck with the fender flares and the impossibly big tires was parked at the pump, and the jacked blond guy was putting fuel into it.

Her and Cassandra had been laughing about it for almost two months. Every couple of days, they’d see his truck from their office window across the street, and every couple of days they had fun laughing at him. Anna knew it was cruel to make fun of someone, even a stranger who would never hear their conversation, but she did have to laugh at the probable truth that anyone who drove around in a truck that massive, must have other shortcomings.

Cassandra, her PIC at work, told Anna everything about her love life, and that included the time she dated a guy who drove an expensive sports car. 

_“You should have seen it Anna! It was the smallest dick I’ve ever seen!” She had laughed, going over all the squeamish details. “That’s why the dude drives a Bentley!”_

_“What did you do then? Laugh at him?”_

_“Hell no, are you kidding! He was spending money on me left, right and centre, and I wanted to ride that for a bit, so I rode him!” _

_Another gale of cackling laugher, and Anna could not help but chuckle along._

_“Seriously though,” Cassandra continued, “small is fine if you know how to use it, but that man had no idea what he was doing. Good thing he liked going down on me, otherwise I might have never gotten off.”_

_Cassandra sure did know how to make Anna blush._

_“I tell you Anna, any guy who is driving something that turns your head, is compensating in the old dick department.”_

Anna had thought that to be true, even though she’d only ever really been with average sized guys. She had never seen a small one, or a big one, or even an un-cut one. She had only ever seen the average, everyday penis.

Maybe she was missing out.

Cassandra started to laugh at the blond again. “I’ll bet he takes roids too. Look how big he is! Probably the smallest dick you ever saw.”

“Why don’t you go talk to him and see if you can find out,” Anna smirked, egging her on.

Cassandra snorted. “No thanks! That dude is the farthest thing from my type.”

Anna laughed with her, but something inside of her was thinking that the thick, blond guy was perhaps_ her_ type. She caught a brief, closer glance of his face one time, when he was pulling to a pump as Anna headed into the gas station to get some chocolate. When she came out he was gone, but Anna had thought his big nose was adorable. Plus, she always had been weak for a strong jaw line. There was just something about that blond guy that was incredibly masculine. 

She looked out the window to see him walk around to the door of his truck, picking up one long leg to hoist himself up to the driver’s seat. Anna watched him drive away and could not help but wonder.

*****

“Cass, do you have a tampon?” Anna whispered.

“Ah shit no, sorry. I totally forgot to restock my work stash.”

“Fuck, ok. Can you cover for me for a minute while I walk across the street and buy some?”

“No probs. Bring me back a coke.”

“You going to pay me back this time?”

“I think we both know that I wont.”

“Uh huh,” Anna smirked and shook her head.

She grabbed her purse and headed for the road. Luckily there were no cars coming, so she dashed across the street instead of walking half a block up to the crosswalk. She entered the gas station and went to the back aisles where the toiletries were.

She scanned the shelves, looking for what she needed. She couldn’t find them. Dammit, why didn’t they have any? She didn’t want to have to drive all the way across-

_Oh dammit they’re right there on the bottom…_

Anna squatted down and grabbed the small box of tampons, rolling her eyes at the outrageous price. She stood and turned, not paying the slightest bit of attention, and accidently bumped into someone coming down the aisle. 

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry,” she said, gaze travelling up past a blue/black plaid shirt to settle on a pair of the most gorgeous brown eye’s she’d ever seen.

_OH MY GOD ANNA IT’S HIM! MR. COMPENSATING-FOR-SOMETHING IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!_

“It’s okay,” he smiled, “No apologies.” 

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT, HE IS GORGEOUS UP CLOSE! WOW! THOSE EYES! AND THAT SMILE! GOOD LORD!_

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly and Anna realized she was staring. She was at a complete loss of what to say. All she could do was blink at him, and try to process how sexy he was. 

_ ANNA, SAY SOMETHING!_

“So, what are you looking for?”

Anna could have buried her head in the sand at the confused look he gave her. Why the hell, out of all the things she could possibly think to say, did she ask him that? What the hell was wrong with her brain?

“Uh, just needed some Advil,” he said slowly.

“Oh, you have a headache? Or just, an all-around ache? I get those. Actually, I should pick up some Advil too.”

“Uh, okay then?” 

_Jesus Anna! You need to run some serious damage control here. _

“Now that I think about it, I have Advil in my purse,” she blurted, chagrined at how weird she was acting. What was it about him that made her stumble over her words? “What I could really use is some chocolate,” she laughed, awkward and forced. 

He was staring at her now, unreadable expression on his face. If Anna knew better, she would say that he was suddenly very frightened to be talking to her. She sighed, “Gosh, I’m having an off day,” she mumbled.

“I understand,” he said, smile ghosting back onto his lips. “We all have those.”

“Right,” she laughed nervously, trying in vain to think of some way to keep the conversation going. “Advil is right in the middle there,” she gestured to the shelves behind her. “I saw it when I was looking for these,” she held up the box of tampons without even thinking about it.

He offered a strained smile, and as Anna scanned the awkwardness on his face, she knew she’d fucked up. There was no way she could recover now. She turned without another word and walked to the till. Her cheeks were on fire as she paid for the tampons. 

“You want a bag?” The teenage boy behind the till deadpanned.

“No,” she muttered grabbing the box off the counter, wanting to hightail it the fuck out of there before she could embarrass herself further.

She walked to the road and was looking both ways to cross when she heard someone call out behind her.

“Hey, wait!”

She looked over her shoulder to see the big, sexy (_Jesus Christ how the hell is he so sexy_), blond, jogging up to her.

“What?” Anna asked, wondering what the hell he could possibly want to say to her.

“I, uh, normally never do this,” his hand came up and ran through his hair. “I don’t even know if you’re available, but, uh, would you maybe, like to go out sometime?”

Anna blinked at him, unsure how to process what was happening. 

“On a date?” He clarified at her silence.

“Oh.” Anna thought about their awkward exchange and had to wonder. “You sure about that? I mean, I’m kind of a hot mess.”

“Hot,” he nodded. “But not a mess.”

“Did you just…”

Hs cheeks flushed pink, but he gave her a smirk and nodded.

“A date huh?” Anna said, thinking that no matter what her and Cassandra had laughed about, there was just something about him. Something special. She had to find out what it was, and in truth, she could care less if he _was_ compensating. “Sure.”

“How about Friday?”

Anna looked down at the tampon box in her hands. “Maybe next week would be better.”

His eyes eyebrows raised slightly and Anna realized what she had just done. Her already warm cheeks blazed into an inferno.

“Oh my God, I didn’t mean… holy shit, I just thought… I’m not going to try and get in your pants on the first date, or rather, you understand that I wasn’t implying that I wanted to, you know… oh my God… I can’t believe I said that.” She shook her head. Surely now there was no way to recover.

But he was laughing! 

“Boy, you are having an off day, aren’t you?” He chuckled.

Anna blinked at him a second before she laughed with him, instantly feeling more relaxed about her faux pa. 

“Next week is just fine,” he said. “And I’m not saying that because of what you _didn’t_ imply, I just understand not wanting to go out when you’re, you know, feeling yucky.”

“You did not just say yucky.”

“Sorry,” he shrugged with embarrassment, cheeks flushing crimson. “I grew up with five sisters. That’s what they said all the time.”

“Okay, that’s adorable then, and not at all creepy and weird.”

He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, but the smile remained on his face. “Are you saying that to be funny, or are you being honest?”

“Honest,” she laughed. “But listen, I have to get back to work, so can I give you my number and we can plan something?”

“Sure,” he smiled.

They both exchanged their numbers and Anna was tickled to learn that his name was Kristoff. It suited him, and somehow to her, made him seem even more manly.

As soon as she got out of the bathroom at work, she went to the office she shared with Cassandra. The overbearing brunette was in her face as soon as she shut the door.

“You spoke to him! I saw you!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Anna felt the heat rise in her face as she walked around her friend to sit at her desk. As soon as her ass hit the chair, it was swivelling around with Cassandra gripping the arm rests.

“Anna Arendelle, you will tell me what was said, and you will tell me this instant!”

“Boy it’s lovely outside. It sure is sunny today, isn’t it?”

“Tell me woman!”

Anna laughed. She supposed that was enough torture. “I’m going on a date with him.”

“Shut up!” Cassandra squealed. “Even though he’s probably got a tiny pecker?”

“Well, tiny dick or not, I think he’s good-looking.”

Cassandra roared with laugher and took a seat at her own desk. Anna gave her the finger.

*****

She really didn’t intent to ask him back to her place after dinner, but she could not help herself. He was everything she had ever been looking for in a man. He was _perfect._

His date idea had been to suggest strolling the walking paths that banked the river that ran through town, and then find a quiet place on main street to have dinner. They had walked and talked and Anna had no idea there was someone out there who she felt so connected to.

After they had dinner, and talked more, and laughed more, and everything felt so wonderful. So_ right_. She had never been out with a man and had that feeling. And his smile! And his laugh, and his eyes, and his physique. _And_ he was a gentleman on top of it all. He had manners, he was kind and soft-spoken, despite his impressive stature. Perfect, inside and out.

So, she found herself asking him if he wanted to come up to her place when he walked her home. He said yes, and they sat on her couch and talked for a while, sipping on decaffeinated coffee.

Then one of them had leaned in and kissed the other. Who was to blame? She wasn’t sure, it happened too quick. It didn’t really matter. All she knew was the building heat between her legs as his kisses deepened.

He pulled back form her after a while and mumbled something about it being a good idea to go on a second date before they hit the sack, but Anna was primed and ready and she was not going to take no for an answer.

He did not need a lot of convincing.

Shirts hit the floor as they staggered down the hallway, kissing and caressing. Anna was delighted to discover that his muscles were obviously not the result of taking steroids, but rather the rounded and soft kind that were carved from hard work. He was an absolute specimen.

She closed the door to her room as soon as they were inside, and undid her pants, kicking them off as she unhooked her bra. 

He was watching her closely, holding her gaze as she did so, and even as her breasts became bare, he was still looking into her eyes. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured.

“Shut up and kiss me,” she pulled him down and parted her lips again, wanting more of his tongue in her mouth. Grabbing his shoulders, she guided him as she walked backwards towards the bed. Her knees made contact with the edge and she sat down involuntarily, breaking the kiss.

His hands were suddenly at his jeans and she realized just what was about to happen. She was going to find out any second if what Cassandra had predicted about him was true.

He zipped down the fly and hooked his thumbs against his skin at the side of his hips, sliding down his jeans and his underwear together. His hard cock swung out in front of her, Anna could not help herself. She burst out laughing.

She knew it was the last thing a guy wanted to have happen when he finally bared himself, and she knew how horrible she would feel if someone reacted that way to her, but it was impossible _not_ to laugh. After all the conversations she’d had with Cassandra about how small he probably was, looking at it in real life was the funniest thing she’d ever seen.

“Wow. That’s not the reaction I am used to getting,” he said.

Anna looked up into his eyes, still laughing, expecting to see anger, or disappointment, but she saw only humor shimmering in his gaze, punctuated by a sly smile on his lips.

“I mean this is hilarious,” she said, glancing down and gesturing to his cock. “You drive around in that big-ass truck and you’re packing this _thing _in your pants. It’s fucking hilarious.”

He laughed, deep and rich and wonderful. “And you thought that I was, what? Compensating?”

“It had crossed my mind.”

“And yet you still invited me up?”

“Well,” she said, reaching up and grabbing his hardness. Her fingers just about didn’t touch her thumb and she chuckled again. “I mean it’s all in how you use it right? Even if you were below average I wouldn’t have cared. But this thing is probably going to split me in two.”

“Well now you’re exaggerating.”

Anna looked down again and pinched her bottom lip in her teeth. He was huge, and thick, and un-cut, framed by a light smattering of dark-blond hair. Not only the biggest penis she’d ever seen, but the prettiest too. It didn’t look angry and raw, it looked inviting, and somehow soft despite the fact that it felt like steel underneath his delicate skin. 

_This is going to be fun_, she thought.

*****

Anna walked into the break room to put her lunch in the fridge. Cassandra was at the coffee maker, pouring herself a cup of sludge.

“So how was your date with Mr. Compensating-For-Something?” She waggled her eyebrows.

Anna threw her bag in the fridge and turned around to face her friend. 

_How was her date?   
It was magic! _

She felt that she had really connected to him on a deep and spiritual level, and the physical connection on top of it, still had her mind reeling.

The sex, was absolutely mind blowing. Kristoff sure knew his way around a woman’s body. He brought her the most insane pleasure with his mouth, then with his fingers, then with that part of him that felt like the angels themselves were singing hallelujah.

She had never been filled the way he had filled her with his comfortably above average appendage. She finally felt for the first time in her life, that she was complete, that there was no longer a void within her. Kristoff had filled her to the brim with no room left to spare.

She came for the third time as soon as he pushed himself all the way in.

And he wasn’t _too big_ for her either. His fit with her was like him. Perfect. He stretched her, but he did not hurt her. He could have caused her pain if he thrust hard enough, but he brought his pelvis flush with hers in every careful stoke. He was not rough with his size. It was the most gentle, beautiful love making she’d ever experienced. She also had a record shattering four orgasms. She never even knew that was possible. She had only ever experienced one and done.

He left her completely spent and exhausted after he reached his own climax, but he pulled her against his chest as they collapsed on the mattress, and ran his hand up and down her back in a loving caress.

Anna told him he could leave if he wanted, that he shouldn’t feel like he had to stay because they had sex, but he was more than welcome to. His response was to laugh, and admit that he was going to ask her if he could stay, but that she could say no if she preferred he went home.

Quite the pair, they seemed to be.

Kristoff slept the night in her bed, curled around her, and woke her up by making breakfast. After they ate he gave her a quickie on the kitchen table before they both had to head to work. Neither of them had to say out loud that they both understood their relationship had just started, and they knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that it was going to go the distance.

“My date was good,” Anna said and walked out of the room.

She smiled to hear Cass choke on her coffee as she walked away. She went into their office and took a seat at her desk, already prepared when Cass stormed in the room a second later and confronted her.

“Come on Anna, how was your date?”

“I’d rather not day.”

“Why? Was it that bad? Or was he even smaller than we thought?” She cackled with laughter and Anna shook her head.

“Well, what? You have to tell me! You have that _I just had sex_ walk, so I know you did the nasty!” Cassandra put her hands on her hips.

“I’m not going to kiss and tell.”

“Why the hell not? You’ve told me about all your other dates.”

“This one was different.”

“How so?”

“Because I like him. I mean, I really like him.” Anna thought again about the kiss he gave her when he left her apartment to go to work, how his lips lingered on hers, and when she pulled back to look at his face, his eyes were slow to open. She thought about how he texted her just before she got to her office, telling her he hoped she had a good day and he wanted to have another date as soon as she was available. She thought about how badly she wanted to see him again. “I really, _reeeaaally_ like him,” she mumbled.

“Oh, my, God!” Cass’s mouth popped open and her eyes went wide as she let herself fall into her office chair. “He’s not compensating for anything, is he?”

Anna wanted to laugh at how serious her friend had become. She held back her smile and shook her head slowly.

“How big are we talking?”

“I’m not saying a word.”

“Anna! You have to tell me! I won’t ask anything else, I promise. I won’t even ask you how it was. Just tell me how big. I need to know!”

“You aren’t going to let up until I tell you, are you?”

“Hell no.”

Anna held up her index finger on each hand and made a space in front of her face for what she approximated to accurately represent his size.

“Shut the fuck up! It is not!”

Anna shrugged her shoulders. She didn’t really care if Cass believed her or not.

Cass blinked at her a second. “Well damn girl! Aren’t you a lucky bitch.”

Anna smiled and nodded. She was lucky alright, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the size of his dick. 

Cass shook her head with disbelief and turned back to her work, leaving Anna with some much appreciated quiet. She was just getting into her work load when her office buddy piped up, asking what Anna just knew she could not help herself but to ask.

“So, how was it?”


End file.
